Stressed out
by strawberrysunday
Summary: Built up stress is always a problem for the task force one-four-one members, especially for Captain MacTavish. But he also has a very special way of letting off steam. Want to know his secret? (Ghost's P.O.V.)
1. Caught in Action

**Summary:**Built up stress is always a problem for the task force one-four-one members, especially for Captain MacTavish. But he also has a very special way of letting off steam. Want to know his secret? (Ghost's P.O.V.)

**Pairing:** GhostxSoap

**Rating: **M for smut and language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Call of Duty, it belongs to Infinity Ward.

**A/N: **Some people might be wondering why I haven't posted any new chapters for Babysitter. Well, thats because I've simply lost interest in it. I'm trying to get back to it and finish the story but its really hard to do it now. So for now I'll be writing other fan-fictions to get me back into writing. And finish what I've started.

I've already finished writing this whole story, so I only need to upload the chapters. So don't worry, there's no way that this story will be discontinued. I'll publish it every Friday nights.

* * *

_Chapter __One __\- __Caught __in__ Action_

After completing a hard mission MacTavish would always ask me to fuck him to let off steam. Yes, that's right, fuck him. It was even unbelievable to me at first. I mean, who would have thought that the great Captain MacTavish had a thing for getting fucked. But even though I'm the one doing the fucking, he still had his pride as a man. Because every time we did it, he would ride me, making him on top of me. Sometimes I just want to have the upper hand. Its not like I'm complaining or something, the view I get is first class and its very damn erotic too. Just thinking about it makes me hard again.

So this is the story of how our little secret started. Well, to be exact I didn't really know when we became fuck buddies, but I do remember that it all started when I helped him out with this simple task. That's when all sexual things were involved between the two of us.

At that time, MacTavish injured his arms and hands. It was difficult for him to do anything at all. The doctor had prohibited him from using his hands for useless purposes. And Captain, as a man of honor and words, obliged. For most of it at least. Because sometimes even MacTavish can have his needs for certain things. Yeah, and that was getting off.

A healthy man does that every bloody time when he feels like it. So don't judge, its normal. We are also just ordinary people like everyone else, except that we are bad-ass and way more cooler. Being in the task force is tough too, because we don't have any women around. So we either take a day off to get the job done or get satisfied with just our hands. Well that's whats usually done, but some mates give in to lust's sweet and tempting whispers, just to get their asses owned.

So anyway, at that time when his hands were still injured, I caught MacTavish masturbating on accident. We all shared a shower room, except for the Captain. Unfortunately, his shower has been out of order for weeks now and he had no choice but to join us. There wasn't much privacy in the showers because it was open and there was only a small wooden wall, enough to cover our private parts up to our chest area, as partitions. My mates always go in the mornings and after training, they never shower at night which I think is disgusting because at the end of the day you'll pretty much be dirty and sweaty all over again. Call me a girl if you want, but as a clean man I go mornings, after training and at night. What I didn't know was, that MacTavish was the same as me. 'My destiny?' I thought that for a time, but I stopped believing that because I never saw him taking a shower on the evenings. Guess the rumors about him being a clean freak were false after all. It made me excited for nothing. But that was until I actually got to see him.

It was very late on that evening, so it was a surprise to have seen him there. His one hand was leaning on the wall for support and the other hand was pumping his erection. He didn't seem to have noticed that I entered the room, maybe the water had covered my noise. And I have to admit, the sight of MacTavish doing his own just turned me on. He hissed and cursed at his hands, the injury must have been really painful to make even the Captain act like that.

I continued to observe him in one of the stalls, where I could perfectly see him. To be honest I was scared shit less staying there, I'll be dead if he knows I was watching him jerking off. But I was also too unwilling to go out because its not everyday that you would be able to see MacTavish doing this kind of thing. And to tell the truth, I love him. Its not like I'm gay or anything, I actually don't find any interest in other men. Its like I'm gay but only for MacTavish. Well let's say I'm pan-sexual. He is after all a very strong, trusting and honorable man, many admired him for that, so I can't really blame myself for falling in love with him. After a while he stopped, he gave up, guess the pain was too strong even for him. He punched the wall in irritation, turned the water out and tied the towel that was hanging over the partition, on his waist. I panicked as he turned around. I immediately faced the wall as a reflex, hoping that he would think I'm showering too. Then I noticed, that I haven't turned the shower on and I'm not even wet. I'll get caught and I'm surely going to die.

From the corner of my eye I could see his face screaming surprise the few seconds he saw me, but immediately returned to his usual poker face. "Lieutenant?" I could hear it, his voice was normal but slightly filled with anger and nervousness, his eyebrow twitched.

I faced him. I was in total panic, I wanted to reply properly but what came out was a stuttering, "Yo Captain, hahaha, what a coincidence to see you here." I think the Captain realized. Of course he would realize it! My bloody voice just had to betray me!

"You saw didn't you?" And there it was, he knew it. He bloody knew it so why does he fucking need to ask me if I saw him? Oh god why? Why must MacTavish have to be like this?! Just why can't he be an idiot for once and not have realized that?!

I need to think of a plan. Playing coy would maybe help. I shrugged, "What are you talking about, Captain? I didn't see anything." I think that was the most unbelievable lie I ever told in my life.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I guess it really helped. Hell, yes! Good thinking my brain.

"Well anyway, just hurry up and go to bed. Its already very late." He turned around ready to leave.

He looks so damn sexy, I just want to pin him on the wall and ask him, "Captain, should I help you out with that?" Oh wait... Fuck! Did I just said that out loud?!

He froze on the spot, laughed and turned back around. Facing me with a serious look. "You sure? I won't decline your offer. I'm really desperate here." He ran his hand through his wet Mohawk. "To tell the truth, I haven't released since the injury and that was three weeks ago." His voice sounded really stressed out.

I swallowed the sudden lump that built up in my throat, is this for real? It has to be. I gave no word, I simply nodded and made a hand sign to meet him in his room after I finish. I quickly but surely washed myself clean, not wanting to make him wait any longer. As fast as I could, I dressed myself and went to MacTavish's room. I knocked at his door three times and waited.

"Aye, come in."

With that I let myself in. The room was dark, but the moonlight made it brighter. The room smelled just like him, it was a very pleasant yet strong, nice and calming scent. I've only been here for a few times and I have to say, I love this room. Just because it was his and had his intoxicating smell all over it.

My eyes began to adjust itself and I saw MacTavish siting on his bed with only his boxers on, from what I know, that was his usual night wear. I moved one step closer and then another step, until I was directly standing besides him. He tapped his hand on the side of his bed a couple of times, indicating me to sit down. I did as I was told. I sat there for a while, not knowing what to do next. Should I just start or wait for his orders?

MacTavish faked a cough, breaking the silence in the room. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind, Lieutenant."

'Of course not, Captain. I'll happily do it for you.' Is what I wanted to say but that would sound really creepy for a guy. So I only settled with, "Of course not ,Captain."

As dark as it was, I could still see him smiling. "I see. Then you may start, just in case you were waiting for my permission."

I gulped. I moved and sat across him, so that we were facing each other. My hands were trembling from nervousness and excitement as I removed the boxers, the only thing that he was wearing. Again I gulped. He was naked and I could see his erection clear as day. I touched the tip a little with my cold fingers, which made him shiver. And then I took hold of it, pumping it up and down, in a very slowly manner.

I could hear a very faint erotic moan, which was concealed by the heavy breathing coming from MacTavish's mouth. It must have felt really good to finally get it done after three weeks of suffering. "Don't be such a cock-tease..." MacTavish said, following with a small pause. He held my cold hand, which was on his member. "And do it properly..." Even though it might have been painful as hell, he still tightened his grip around my hand and pumped it a little faster. "Like this, Ghost. Do it a little faster."

His order sounded like a sweet whisper to my ear. He released my hand and I continued to do it at his requested pace. "Like this, Captain?" I asked teasingly while caressing the tip with my thumb.

MacTavish was breathless, he gasped for air. "God damn it, Simon! If you do that, I'll come." Just hearing him calling out my name in an angry yet lustful manner made me hard. He leaned forward, placing his head on my shoulder.

I teased him a little more and kissed his tattooed neck. "Its alright, MacTavish. We can do this as many times as you want." I said as I stroked him faster.

He cursed at me, I could feel his hot breath ghosting on my shoulder and I could feel his warmth infecting me. His scent was getting stronger, intoxicating me as I continued to breath beside him. His hands moved up and firmly took hold of my hair. And from time to time he would thrust his hips against my hand to gain more friction. I could feel him nearing his climax as he tightened his clench on my hair and bit me on my shoulder, enough to leave a mark, just to hide his sounds. He arched his back, bringing his head with him and came on my hand and on his body. MacTavish was out of breath, panting heavily like never before. He loosened his grip and leaned back on the headboard trying to catch his breath.

There was a long silence between us, it was getting uncomfortable and kind of awkward, so I asked him. "Well Captain, how did it feel?"

He laughed, he passed me a tissue that was on his nightstand and I used it to clean my hand. He also cleaned himself up. "Wasn't so bad. I could get used to this."

Damn! I would really take his joke seriously. How cruel of you MacTavish, saying such words without knowing how I feel. And of course I didn't want this to be the first and last. Therefore I proposed him an offer. "How about you ask me again if you feel like it. I mean, until your injuries have healed."

I couldn't really tell what his expression was, but I'm sure I surprised him with that. "That's a kind offer, I'll keep that in mind, Ghost."

Yes! At least I still have a chance. Satisfied with his answer, I decided to take my leave. "Then I guess I'll head back to my room now." I said as I stood up. I slowly walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Captain. Good night." I exited the room quickly, without giving him a chance to reply.

Now I'm standing alone in the dark hallway again. I quickly sprinted to my room. The image of him was still fresh in my memory, I didn't want that to go to waste. I entered the room, jumped on my bed and jerked off. This was the far most realistic fantasy I've ever had about him. I imagined MacTavish under me, panting, moaning and calling out my name several times, as I thrust into him. I got off quicker that usual, that was to be expected, since now I know what his sounds were really like.

* * *

**A/N2:** I was thinking of experimenting with different perspectives for once, so this came out as an end result. I'm very satisfied with it. And I think I did a pretty good job, right? Though I somehow overused the swear words. Let me know if it was good or bad, reviews are appreciated.

So anyway, this is a Call of Duty fanfic, if you haven't noticed by my disclaimer or tag. I shipped them just recently. This great doujinshi by Tinmeshi that I read a few months ago made me ship them and it also inspired me to write this. If anyone is interested, the doujinshi that I read was called Defective Dogs. I found it by chance and I don't ever regret reading it. I just LOVE the authors style.

And if anyone plans to ask, I've never played the game before but would love to if I had it.


	2. Gossip

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Call of Duty, it belongs to Infinity Ward.

* * *

_Chapter two__-__ Gossip_

The next morning I woke up with a bruise on my shoulder. I still couldn't believe it, I thought it was all just a dream. But this mark was the proof of our actions last night and I should believe in it.

Since there was no on going mission, I went to the mess hall to have breakfast. It was a wonderful morning. Nothing much going on, it was so peaceful and quiet...

"Morning, Lieutenant!" Ah, this annoying voice. I totally forgot about him. That guy who is currently waving at me is the Fucking New Guy or for short FNG.

Ever since he transferred here, the Captain has only spent his time on battlefield saving this man's clumsy ass. That's the reason why MacTavish can't take his eyes off of him on a mission, because if he does, Roach, the FNG, will surely encounter trouble. But sometimes his clumsiness saved us, like that time, he tripped on something and brought Captain down with him on the ground. If he had fallen down a millisecond later, the sniper would have surely succeeded in killing the Captain. So I'm kind of thankful for him. But still, that doesn't change the fact that I still hate him, because now he's the number one on MacTavish's favorite list. Sly bastard!

"Morning." I finally replied.

He sat across me with a tray full of food and smiled. He leaned forward and held one hand on the side of his mouth, gesturing a whisper.

"Hey, Ghost." Ah, I knew it. Here comes the latest news. "Have you seen the Captain today?"

MacTavish? Now that's some news I'd like to hear. I shook my head horizontally and took a sip from my coffee. "No, I haven't. Why?" I asked carefully, making sure not to sound too curious and interested.

His smile turned into a smirk and he leaned even more closer to me. Assuming it was top secret I too, leaned a little forward. "He looks more relaxed today compared to all the other days ever since he came back from that mission. Some said he brought a lady over last night. Apparently one of our mates heard strange noises coming out from his room."

I almost chocked from my coffee by Roach's words. Alright, that was unexpected. I didn't think that his moans could be heard from the outside. This mate of ours must really have sharp ears. I need to cover it up somehow, before it reaches his ears or I won't be getting any second chance. I tilted my head to the side. "He could be lying. I haven't heard anything when I went out yesterday for a midnight walk."

He furrowed his brows and pouted. How childish. "But you know Archer never lies!" So Archer was the culprit! Had it been someone else, then this conversation would have been immediately dismissed.

I laughed, making Roach feel insecure. "Come on, mate. Do you really believe that he never lied even once? We are all sinful humans."

He stared at me for a while, probably processing the information in his brain, then slowly he withdrew back to his seat, looking at his food with a hint of sadness on his face. He bit his lower lip, keeping silent while eating his food and admitting defeat. I pulled my balaclava down, I couldn't help but smirk. What a sweet victory.

"Morning." A familiar deep husky voice greeted. Like a reflex, I immediately turned around to meet the voice's owner. It was MacTavish. He really does look more relaxed today.

"Captain!" Roach's face brightened up. Captain only smiled at him and sat down next to me with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Captain." Roach whined. "Ghost told me that Archer was a liar!" He said innocently while pointing his finger at me.

There he goes again, changing things as he sees suitable. This just pisses me off. "I did not!" I retorted.

I could hear MacTavish laughing. "I see that the two of you still get along as usual." He remarked.

"We do not!" Both of us said at the same time, as if we discussed it before hand when to say it.

"So what are you two fighting about today?" He asked as he sipped his coffee, clearly ignoring our previous comment.

"Well..." Roach began and scratched his cheek.

I kicked Roach's leg, startling him and making him look at me. I gave him a death glare. He better be quiet about it. "Its nothing, Captain. Nothing at all." I said before Roach could spill the beans.

"Morning." Another group of people joined our table.

"Morning." The three of us, who were already seated, replied.

I hope they haven't heard the news yet. "So Captain. How was it?" Damn it Meat! Always asking directly. Can't you keep your mouth shut just for once? At least let me hope.

"How was what?" Obviously Captain doesn't know it yet. Good thing, I can probably keep it that way, if I can somehow think up of something before the revelation.

"You know, last night?" Toad, not you too?

"Last night?" MacTavish, Captain! Please don't, just keep quiet. You're making them excited.

Ok, time to interrupt this conversation. "Speaking of last night. It rained heavy. We won't be doing any field training today."

There was silence. Great. Now you're all just staring at me? So now I'm just being ignored. Usually you guys would ask me if I've got a fever. Curse you all!

"So... Anyway, come on, Captain. There's no need in playing coy." Come on! Worm, you bloody bastard. Why in the hell are you all curious about his private life? Let the man have some space.

"I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about." Alright, this is getting closer to the target. I need to think up of something and fast!

"Are you maybe feeling embarrassed, Captain?" With that comment the whole group laughed. Shut the hell up, you're making things worse, Royce!

Fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck! This is my last resort. Fuck everyone! I let my head fall on the table creating a loud bang which surprised everyone. Now I've got all your attentions! But hell, did that hurt.

"Ghost! Are you alright?" The Captain stood up in panic and looked at me.

Time to put my acting skills into use. "I'm feeling a little sick." I replied sounding as sick as I can and out of breath.

"Sorry mates, I'll bring him to the doctor."

"Come on Captain. Stay here, Roach can bring him there." Go fuck yourself, Worm!

"No, its alright. I'll bring him there. I also need to get my hands checked anyway. So its like killing two birds with one bullet¹." Ah, MacTavish is such a nice guy. That's why I love him.

He picked me up and placed my arm around his shoulder and held it, he placed his other hand on my waist to support me. "You can walk right?" I simply nodded.

We got out of there, leaving our mates alone to enjoy their precious time. We walked through the hallways and finally arrived at the doctor's office. We knocked at his door and waited for his answer, then we entered the room.

"Oh, good morning Captain MacTavish and Lieutenant Riley." He stood up and shook our hands. "Please take a seat." He pointed at the chairs. We took a seat and so did he by his desk. "So whats troubling the two of you? You go first Lieutenant."

I cleared my throat. "Well, I felt dizzy all of a sudden a moment ago and I got a shortness of breath."

The doctor stared at me a little suspiciously, does he know that I'm lying? I was starting to sweat.

"Please take off your sunglasses and balaclava. I need to take a better look at you." Damn, I'm getting nervous. I took my sunglasses off and pulled my balaclava up making my face visible.

He observed my face, held my hand and checked my pulse.

"Dizziness, shortness of breath, pale skin, cold hands and a fast heartbeat. Your symptoms shows that you have anemia. Well, that is to be expected since you lost a little too much blood the other day." The doctor searched something in the cabinet full of medicine. "Here take these. These are iron tables maybe it will help." He handed me a bottle full of iron tables. "And also eat a lot of red meat and liver too." Liver? I hate liver! It tastes and smells disgusting. Well, its not like I have to actually eat it since it was all my acting and my pale face was because I thought I would get caught. I sighed, pulled my balaclava down and put my sunglasses on.

"Ok you're next Captain. Lets take those bandages off and see your hands." The Captain took his bandages off and showed his hands.

"Captain MacTavish!" The doctor shouted. "I told you not to overexert yourself, look what happened. Your wounds are open again!" Again? Was it from last night or because he carried me a while ago?

MacTavish just laughed and apologized. The doctor was at it again. Always scolding Captain. Hes a strong man, that doctor. No one even dares to scold Captain like that, but I think scolding MacTavish is only the privilege that the doctors and higher ups get. I so envy them because Captain can be scary to his underlings if he wants to. And I'm kind of a sadist too, so wanting to see him in pain is normal, I guess.

After MacTavish had an ear full of scolding, the doctor redressed the wounded hand and gave Captain an ointment to put on his wounds. The doctor warned him and muttered something about extending the Captain's sick leave for another two weeks and wrote it down. While he was busy writing, MacTavish decided that we should quickly escape from the room. He just loves to mess with the doctor. So we smuggled ourselves out as quietly as we can and ran towards the exit, into mother nature. We stared at each other and laughed while catching our breaths.

"I guess I'll be in your care for the next few weeks." He smiled and raised his hands showing the bandages.

Is this what I think it is? Is he telling me that I've got a second chance? "Yeah, I guess I'll be taking care of you then." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N2:** That was another fun chapter. *laughs* I made Ghost hate liver too, since I hate it. In my childhood my mother made me eat tons of liver because I was anemic. I hated the taste. It was very traumatic. Now a days when I see or taste liver I have the urge to throw up. But I still like the liver spread though, I can eat it just fine. Its strange but I guess its normal since I'm a weirdo.

¹ I know it should be killing two birds with one stone, but considering they are soldiers I made it into bullet.

Link to the cover: www. zerochan 997442


	3. A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Call of Duty, it belongs to Infinity Ward.

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews, it made me happy.

To Ann: I agree with the passiveness of MacTavish, I imagined him to be like someone going down with putting up a real fight before surrendering to anything. But I think Ghost would be more sadistic than MacTavish, its just a feeling. And I also thought of MacTavish as a more dominant type than Ghost, but it just left a bad after taste. I've read a few fanfics where MacTavish tops, but it just doesn't feel right in my opinion. I tried to like it but my mind was just like '_No! MacTavish should be bottom!_'. The image of MacTavish being bottom just strongly burned into my mind. And also the characters' personalities in my story would be like a remix of all the stories' characters' personalities I've read (I'm like a DJ!), since I've never played the game and don't know how they really are. Thanks for the review, I was happy that there was also a fan of Tinmeshi out there!

* * *

_Chapter __three __\- __A__ Promise_

The next few days the news about MacTavish having a woman over unfortunately reached his ears. All my efforts were in vein, curse them. He quickly denied that fact and the subject was immediately dropped. I thought for sure that MacTavish wouldn't ask for my help anymore but many days later he finally approached me. I actually would have expected him to be the shy and blushing type when he asks, considering the rumors going around the past few days, but he really exceeded my expectations. He asked me with pride like a real man would and invited me to his room that evening.

The day felt terribly long until the sun fully retired to sleep and giving the moon its spotlight. Finally its night time, I was getting excited but there were still a few hours to go before our little secret rendezvous. I spent my entire time cleaning my room, guns and stuff to waste time. And of course I considered taking a shower and making myself look and smell good, so that MacTavish wouldn't complain about me smelling strange when he clings on to me, like he did last time.

As the clock struck at zero hundred I entered his room. He knew that I was coming so he kept his door unlocked for me to come in directly. I locked the door upon entering and stared at his sitting body. No movement could be seen from his side. It was raining heavily outside and I think MacTavish just fell asleep from the calming sound of the water pouring outside. I approached him and called his name softly, I touched his shoulder to wake him up. But to my surprise he grabbed my hand and threw me on the bed, he was sitting on my stomach, his stronger hand pined both my hands above my head and his other hand choked my neck. He looked at me with his predator eyes. His eyes were scary and so cold, like a beast ready to devour its prey. I was stunned, I couldn't move nor say anything. So this is how his victims felt like, before they meet their ends. MacTavish really is a terrifying man. It sent shivers down my spine.

As my body sensed danger and the rush of adrenaline started to kick in, I was able to do things again. "MacTavish. Captain, its me." I tried to say. I struggled to escape his hands. He was a lot stronger than I originally thought. He was really choking me, it was getting harder to breath by the second. My vision was starting to get blurry.

"Ghost!" He loosened his grip on me immediately. He probably came back to his senses as he heard my voice. "Sorry." He apologized and cupped my face with both of his trembling hands. He bent down and placed his forehead against mine, his body unconsciously asking for forgiveness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought it was an enemy."

We stayed in our poses for a while. There was complete silence, only the rain outside could be heard. Well I couldn't blame him for reacting like that, after all he has been fighting in the front lines for many years. He has seen many dreadful things that this kind man does not deserves to see. The fear has simply driven him to be on high alert every time, no matter where he is, even inside the base where it is safe. This reflex might be very important on the battlefield but it is an interference with our everyday private lives.

I didn't know what to say to comfort him, so I laughed, lightening the mood. "Its not your fault that you're always so tense, Captain. Here, let me loosen you up." I smiled at him and caressed his cheeks. I was no good with emotions. I wasn't the type that you could consult your problems with, but I knew that was the only way I could be of any help to him.

I forced him into a kiss. He tried to break it but I held his head in place with my now free hands. He gasped for air through his mouth, most likely forgetting to breath from his nose. I took this opportunity and slid my tongue in. He let his tongue withdraw further inside. But that wouldn't stop me. I tilted my head a little to the side, deepening the kiss. His mouth tasted like toothpaste but with a slight mixture of cigar and whiskey. He wasn't fighting back anymore and he soon returned my kisses and his tongue began to play with mine. He was one hell of a good kisser, that MacTavish. He was much weaker against kisses than I thought he would be. I could feel his arousal pressing against mine from my lower half. I ground my crotch slowly against his, teasing him. I ended our kiss and gasped for air. MacTavish did the same too, he was blushing red from my sudden take of actions and he made an extremely erotic face, which turned me so on.

I rolled us over, exchanging our positions. Now I've got him where I wanted him to be. I removed his pair of boxers in one swift movement and took hold of his erection. I pumped him and kissed him all over. Sounds of pleasure escaped his mouth.

"Ghost, faster..." MacTavish pleaded me with his lustful eyes. Ah... yes, his eyes. Those beautiful deep blue eyes reminded me of the salty blue ocean. I can feel myself drowning in them.

I went faster and kissed him once again. Our tongues danced with each other in that heated moment. Lust is such a scary yet wonderful sin, it can change people in just a split second, even the mightiest ones like MacTavish. His mind was clouded. He wasn't thinking anymore, he was only following what his body wanted. He deeply carved for the sweet taste of pleasure.

He held onto me. "Ghost." He whispered my call sign with his husky, sexy Scottish accented voice in my ear. His breath felt extremely hot against my skin.

He just gave hand job a whole new definition with his amazingly appealing way of displaying it. Everything he does seems just so perfectly right to my eyes, mind and body. His movements were smooth and elegant like that of a dancing prima ballerina. His voice was soothing like that of an opera singer. His touches were like that of a masseur, relaxing and comforting. I could only imagine how he would be like when having sex. But even without the intimate sexual activity, I'm becoming addicted to his very existence. I am satisfied just seeing him like this, because I know we would never come to that point. Even if my love is one sided I will always continue on following and loving him until that day comes, where I will be shot through the heart and cease to exist.

"Ghost..." Once again he called out for me, he kissed me. "I'm coming." His body clenched around me.

He came. He breathed out a relieved sigh. Stress was most likely escaping his body and he felt more relaxed. I got off of him and sat beside his laying body. It was quiet once again. The rain outside got heavier and the room was occasionally lit when the lightning struck. The thunder created by the lightning outside is echoing through out the silent room.

"Hey, um... I'm sorry, Ghost." I was surprised to hear a sudden apology coming from him. What's going on through his head right now?

"For what?" I asked him, obviously curious.

"For... Well, you know." He faced me, staring at my eyes. "For troubling you and having ended up helping me, and for doing such a horrible thing to you a moment ago. I'm sorry."

I smiled. MacTavish can also be cute at some times. "Don't worry about it, MacTavish. Just because you are the Captain doesn't mean that you have to endure and carry your burdens all alone. Its alright if you depend on me some more. I actually felt happy when you asked me for my help."

He smiled back at me, he lifted his hand and gestured for me to come closer. I obediently leaned in, he grabbed my neck and with force he pushed me lower. With our mouths making contact, it soon turned into something more than just a normal peck on the lips.

MacTavish released me and looked me in my eyes. "When my hands have completely healed, I'll pay you the double back."

I smiled at him, not knowing what to answer. But I was really happy to have heard that. This may just be a chance to get a relationship with him started.

"Simon, thank you. For staying with me." He smiled brightly and innocently at me, just like a child thanking a person whom he received a present from. Ah... In moments like these that I wished I could just do anything to him. He's currently so defenceless, its like he's just begging to be fucked with. And that face of his, making such expressions, he surely knows how to make my heart beat crazy.

"You're welcome." I smiled. "But I really don't mind staying with you forever, after all you're someone special to me."

MacTavish laughed. He probably took it as one of my jokes again. Now that's just mean.

"Hey, don't laugh." I warned, but he did not see it as a threat. "I'm being serious here." I gave him another chance, but still no changes. I should teach this man a lesson and make him remember not to mess with me. I took hold of his Mohawk with my hand and forcefully pushed him deeper on to his bed. With my other hand I grabbed his face to hold him still and I kissed him in a rough way, making our teeth clash in the process. I bit his lower lip, hard enough to make it bleed. He groaned and pushed me away. He wiped the blood with his thumb and gave me a strange look.

I gave him a smug look in reply and leaned in closer to his ear. "I told you I was being serious, Captain." I whispered, making sure to make it sound like a challenge. I especially stressed the word Captain, making it easier to recognize.

"Fuck you, Ghost." He proceeded in sucking and biting his lower lip to stop the bleeding. He wasn't really angry, you could hear it clearly in his voice that hes not. He was a more playful man than you thought. MacTavish understands any kind of humour you throw at him. He is an amazing, almost perfect man. You can talk, laugh and cry about anything at anytime with MacTavish by your side. He takes good care of everyone and he is easy to get along with.

"Certainly with pleasure, my Captain." I replied.

He grinned. "Cheeky bastard." He threw his pillow at me with full strength. He hit me in my face real hard, but it didn't really hurt since it was only a soft pillow. We stared at each other and started to laugh. Thank god no one heard us, it was a good thing that it was stormy that night.

Afterwards we talked a bit and then I silently went back to my room to get my share of sleep. I looked at the clock, haven't realized that I spent three whole hours in his room just talking with him. Time surely flies faster when I'm with MacTavish.

Later that day, pretty much everyone asked MacTavish about what had happened to his lips. He told them that he bit it while eating. None of them really believed that because they knew very well how careful he is, but they just accepted it, not wanting to trouble the Captain any further with their useless questionings. I on the other hand was amused by his lie and chuckled the entire time when someone asked him. He seriously couldn't come up with anything better, he's not very creative. Occasionally he would give me glares when he heard me laughing, trying to shut me up but that didn't help much. I just continued, I really want to mess him up.


	4. Repayment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Call of Duty, it belongs to Infinity Ward.

To luv: In my story MacTavish is fine with both man and woman, but he normally likes women more. But since Ghost offered to help him, he just thought _'why not?'_

* * *

_Chapter __four __-__ Repayment_

Before the two of us could realize, we began to get even more closer to each other. We would hang out more often to talk about random, silly things. Usually when we met up before we would only talk about the missions or problems going on in the team. Our meetings at night have also increased and the time where his hands have completely healed came closer.

Our team threw a little surprise party for MacTavish, for his recovery. On that day we finally redeemed our freedom back because these past few weeks had been difficult on all of us. We took turns in writing those untouched and unfinished reports and paperwork that MacTavish left to pile up for a while in his office. Well it was actually an easy task because he dictated it and we wrote it out on the computer but it was too fucking long! Hell, he could have written a thick novel on a single report if he wanted to. All our fingers ached and we could only see black and white for a while after that long session of typing. But that wasn't all, we had to get, bring and carry things for him, clean his room and the most awkward one was feeding him in front of everyone, that was because the doctor said it was the suitable punishment for MacTavish from running away from him the other day. He was just plain embarrassed as he was fed by everyone. He glared at the ones who laughed at him but it didn't really help because it looked totally funny combined with his blushing red face, that was a must to be seen face he made. The doctor even took pictures of MacTavish. I can only imagine what lies in store for the helpless, pitiful Captain. He can't really defy the doctor, the man in white has psychic powers, making everyone obey him. The doctor is also one hell of a scary man.

Well back to the party. The guys bought some alcoholic drinks, from the weakest to the strongest ones, to celebrate. It was Saturday, so when we do get drunk, there would be no problem since the next day would be a Sunday and that's the only day where all of us could get some rest and relaxation. Everyone's siting in the mess hall having a fun time. We played some drinking games and talked about things here and there. After a while some mates returned to their rooms, noticing that they had taken enough in to their system making them a little tipsy. Only a couple of us stayed up until midnight. And then after a while we were narrowed down to only seven people, which were MacTavish, Roach, Worm, Meat, Royce, Archer and I.

The fun just started to begin. I have to admit we were all drunk, so we barely knew what we were doing. It was pretty crazy, we did all sorts of stuff and the most funniest one we did was a little talent contest show in which MacTavish and I were the judges. The rest of them were the participants. We set up a stage by connecting a few tables and we placed chairs in front of it for us, the audience, to take seat. The jury's table was placed behind the small crowd. We were all set up.

First up were the idiot trio, Worm, Meat and Royce with a comedic act. We laughed real hard, everything seems to be funny when you're drunk, even the corniest jokes made me laugh. They did their best to be funny. They started with an imitation of our mates from Ozone, Scarecrow and the others, making their way up to the high ranking ones like MacTavish and Shepherd. Next they talked about the pranks they recently did, like putting a spider in one of our arachnophobic mate's clothes, plugging the drinking faucet outside with dirt or scaring the shit out of others at night. Lastly they did a tragic-comedic act of a dying soldier, which turned out to be quite good.

Next in line was Archer with his singing. I had actually expected him to be a better singer than that or was it because of the alcohol? But anyway, what he did couldn't even be called singing, it was purely terrible, it seemed like he was tone deaf. My ears were traumatized thanks to him. Its not like I'm a good singer or anything. It was really out of this world horrible. The closest possible way of describing it, was like a five year old child, who still can't pronounce the words properly, screaming a song's lyrics with his hoarse voice after being sick for a week, but except Archer was far worse than that. Believe me, it was far worse. Just remembering that gives me goosebumps.

Last but not least was clumsy Roach. He sang and danced the song "Moves like Jagger", and I have to say he was amazing. His performance gave me a different view of him. That sly bastard is really talented. Even MacTavish's jaw dropped from the sudden surprise. Not only has he got a great singing voice but he could actually even dance to it. It wouldn't surprise me anymore if he could do everything involving the word talent.

MacTavish and I hardly needed to discuss who the winner would be. And you've guessed it, yes it was Roach, it was quite obvious. As for the prizes, MacTavish and I thought up of something. MacTavish gave him a normal beer bottle from one of the boxes and tied a ribbon on to it. (I still don't know where MacTavish stole that ribbon from, but it somehow looked very important.) And as for me, he received a piece of paper in which I wrote, saying: "First price goes to Gary Roach Sanderson. Congratulations, you won the drunk's talent show. Now you're a fairy." I seriously don't have a clue why I wrote that shit.

Roach was really happy to be the winner. He gave a small speech of thank you, then he jumped and danced around the mess hall like a kid and hugged everyone. But that was until he tripped and fell over his head. That just signalized for his nap time.

Worm and the others had decided to go to bed before they ended up like Roach. We went our separate ways. MacTavish and I were left to take care of this injured, drunken man. We carried Roach to his room and while on our way the kid mumbled something about not wanting to take a bath and he even called for his mommy. Ah, MacTavish and I had a great laugh. I thought about teasing him about this the next day. Don't misunderstand, I don't really hate Roach. Yes, he could be annoying at some times enough for me to want to punch him in the face and he gets MacTavish's attention every bloody time. But he is also a fun guy to be with. Maybe I should stop treating him like shit and give him a chance. Although it is way too tempting not to tease him. Well, I could always start to be kind to him the day after.

Once we brought Roach to his room and laid him down on his bed, we returned to the mess hall and rearranged the tables and chairs to their previous positions. We didn't plan to get scolded by someone for making a mess. By the time we finished up tidying, we were already sober. So the both of us decided to drink a few more shots before going to bed. We had a few small talks, and not before long we were walking past rooms in the hallway, making our way to our own cave, seeking comfort to our warm beds.

I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore so I looked back. He was standing in front of a door with his arms folded, he shifted his weight to his right side so that he was leaning against the door frame. Oh right, I completely forgot. That's his room.

"Good night..." I looked at my watch, it was already the three hundredth hour, give or take. "Or rather good morning, Captain." I said as I walked away and waved him goodbye.

I was suddenly surprised as I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and was dragged inside his room. I was tossed to the bed and I heard the door clicking as he locked it.

He stared at me. "I told you I'll pay you back once my hands have healed. Don't just run away, or have you maybe forgotten?"

"No, I haven't. I just didn't expect it to be today."

"Seriously, I'm a man with word." He sighed and shook his head. "Lay down and make yourself feel comfortable."

I removed my shoes and did as I was told. His bed was soft and comfortable, now that I think about it, how come mine is hard to sleep in? I mean, we all have the same type of mattresses. All my thoughts have dissolved into thin air, by the small creaking sound the bed made as MacTavish sat down.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" He said as he leaned down to my face getting a closer look, but unfortunately there was nothing to see because my sunglasses and balaclava were in the way.

I removed them and placed it on top of the nightstand. "No, sir." I answered.

I heard MacTavish sigh again. What did I do? "You know me for a long time now. And I'm calling you with your name, so you can drop the sir or captain when formality is not needed, just call me MacTavish or John instead." I simply nodded. "Alright then." He clapped his hands. "Since that discussion is finished, let me start on repaying you back by pleasuring you."

He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor, he started kissing me from his position and after a while he slowly crawled on top of me. His hands were playing with my hair, his blue eyes locked on mine, our tongues entwined, playfully exploring each other's mouth. The taste of alcohol was still there, it felt like we were getting drunk all over again. He pulled back, stopping to take a breath. Then continued again, his hands have left its prior placement and now was travelling south. They slipped underneath my shirt, touching my raw flesh. Slowly he undressed me. He left my lips, proceeded to kiss the crook of my neck, nibbling on it; sucking and biting at my collarbone, licking and tracing my abdomens. I felt a strange sensation in my guts as he did that. With his fingers he played with the rim of my pants. He unbuttoned it and used his mouth to unzip it. He rubbed his thumb against my covered arousal and as he had enough of playing around, he took it out and held it in his hand. He closed his eyes and began sucking my full length. It felt marvelous. I reached for his head, grabbing a handful of his hair as the pleasure became unbearably good.

"MacTavish..." I called out after a while, trying to tell him I'm about to reach my limit. He paused for a second to look at me and give me a smirk. He licked it teasingly and started sucking again. Damn, he's really skillful with his tongue. I couldn't take it anymore and came in his mouth. He swallowed it in one gulp and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. He sat up and removed my pants and boxes completely. I was butt naked while he on the other hand had still his pants on. He moved up and started kissing me again. From the corner of my eye I could see his hand going through the drawer of his nightstand, searching for something. As the rustling noises faded, a small bottle of lotion was pulled out. Now that he found what he was looking for, he broke our kiss and positioned himself between my legs. I have a bad feeling about this. He poured a good amount of it on his fingers. He stared at me and licked his lips so daringly. No way, he's really going to do it! I took hold of his hand before he was able to put his fingers inside of me.

"Wait. Hold your horses there, MacTavish." I warned.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"There's just no way you're going to fuck me." I said shaking my head. There's just no way. I'm not the type to enjoy being the bottom. I'm a sadist, for god's damn sake.

"So what do you want me to do? Should I let you fuck me instead?" I knew that he meant it to be a bad joke, but needless to say I still nodded. Making him laugh in the process.

"Oh come on, be a man and suck it up. It will only hurt for a moment." He said it with a reassuring tone, but there's no way that's true. He held my hand with his other so that he could continue. With the fast reflex I had, I grabbed his lubed hand with my other one. We were just holding each other up. "Come on, just try it. If it'll hurt I'll stop right away. But if you come to like it we'll go all the way. 'kay?" MacTavish placed his forehead on mine, staring at me straight into the eyes. It was hard to refuse, those crystal clear blue eyes were so hypnotizing that I almost agreed to his offer. I shook my head and sighed, so did he. I had expected there to be complications, since both he and I won't bow down to the other. The try was worth, at least I know that this type of relationship will never really work out with the two of us. Might as well give up.

He started frowning and had this hesitating expression in his face, which you'd rarely see. He thought for it a moment and he released my hand and sighed. "Fine, we'll have it your way. After all, I'm repaying you back." I was surprised, would he really go that far for his words? I cheered inwardly, there's nothing standing in our way. I tried to get up, however failed to do so as I was pushed back down. "Nonetheless, I'm still going to be on top, so just lay down there and let me do all the stuff."

He got off the bed and removed his pants along with his boxers and crawled back up and got on all fours in front of me. I observed him as he inserted his fingers inside of him, he looked wonderful. He averted his eyes as he felt my stare on him. His face flushed red as embarrassment filled him, as he did such a lewd thing in front of me. After deciding that he was well lubricated enough, he stopped and removed his fingers. He positioned himself above me and slowly but surely went down, so that I was inside of him. It was tight, warm and soft, it felt incredibly good, better than any women I had. He made a small pained expression and stopped moving after my full length was sheathed in him, he needed time to adjust, so I restrained myself from slamming into him and gave him that time. He placed his hands on my stomach for support and started moving up and down, first slowly and then he started picking up the right pace. I placed both my hands on his ass to help him. He panted and moaned sweet sounds, his saliva trickled from the corner of his lips and down to his chin. I could clearly see how he was devouring me and the lewd sounds that came as he moved just added to my pleasure.

He made an expression as though he was really enjoying it. So I couldn't help but tease him a little. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

It took some time before he finally replied. "It has a nice feeling, wanna perhaps switch places?" He said so tempting with a smirk.

I laughed. "I'd rather pass. But tell me, this isn't your first time, is it?"

MacTavish grinned. "Aye, good assessment. Let's just say teenagers can be so bloody stupid sometimes." He took a sharp breath and moaned a little. "Curiosity got the better of me."

I chuckled, so MacTavish was an adventurer in his teens. He also probably got his skill with the tongue at that time. I would have never expected that from him of all people. I always thought he was the type to just silently sit there and obediently do what he was told to or either be the rebellious type, yeah that would have actually fit him more.

MacTavish groaned, his voice becoming slightly higher in pitch. My attention was brought back to him. Now that I took a closer look at him, I could clearly see scars, in different shapes and sizes, all over his body. There were so many of them, scars that will never fade away, no matter how much time passes. Those deep scars that he took so much pride in, showing all his experience and toughness. The proof that he has survived and is still alive after so many encounters with death. Scars that keeps him reminded of those careless mistakes that he had done. And they are also scars that brings up the painful memories of those he couldn't save. This man covered in them is broken like I am, he has endured almost more than I have. But he always seems to succeed in putting up a tough face and never break down in front of his mates. He hasn't released his pain, hasn't shared it with anyone, hes carrying all of the burdens alone. The day will soon come when he finally breaks down if he continues to keep silent. I want to save him from that misery, I don't want him to go though the same thing I did.

"Ghost..." He whispered, leaning down to kiss me while trying to keep his movements intact. I kissed back and stared in his blue eyes. "Keep your focus _only _on me." He ordered with his husky voice. He probably noticed that my mind has been off to wonderland, but that doesn't change the fact that I was still thinking about him.

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Your scar..." I said as I traced the scar on his eye with my thumb. He placed his hand above mine and hummed in question. "It suits you perfectly."

He chuckled a little. "I'm flattered, thank you." He did not consider it as an ugly mark, unlike all the other people view theirs. For him it was the exact opposite, he always claims it to be beautiful and boosting his sex appeal. Well, he probably meant to be sarcastic but I have to say it is very true. The scar makes him sexy.

I could feel him tighten a little around my member. He was coming closer to his climax. I pumped his erection and not before long he arched his back and came, making erotic sounds as he released his seeds. The tightness as he was coming felt so sweet and I too, reached my limit just seconds after he did and came inside him. He collapsed beside me. Both of us were trying to catch our breaths. We were sweating, sticky and tired. We could really use a shower right now.

"Hey, wanna take a shower?" He asked.

I smiled. "I was just going to ask the same thing. But I'm bloody tired to get up now."

He sat up and gave me an are-you-serious look. "But I'm sure you're not as tired as I am, so get your bloody ass up and let's go."

I sat up and scratched my head. "Are you sure about this? Going together, I mean, what if someone sees us?"

He stopped and thought about it for a second, his eyes wandering around the room. "Then we'll just say we did a quick exercise."

"Exercise? With our bodies smelling like sex." I questioned his reason, making him rethink about it.

He grinned mischievously. "Yeah, they'll believe me if I said exercise."

-xoxox-xoxox-xoxox-

So that was pretty much everything before our little relationship started.

* * *

**A/N:** So far the longest chapter of this story and this is the last chapter. I really wanted MacTavish and Ghost to fight over who's going to be the top. But as Ghost said in the first chapter he's the top. MacTavish's the bottom but a dominant one. I don't want him to turn into a girly one. So this was the best I could come up with, and I have to say I'm satisfied with the way I wrote it.

I will probably write an extra chapter of Roach and Soap. That is if I can think up of something by the end of next week. If not then I will simply mark it as completed!


	5. Extra - Imagination

**Summary**: What goes through Roach's mind as he goes up stage? (Roach's P.O.V)

**Pairing**: RoachxSoap

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Call of Duty, it belongs to Infinity Ward. And neither is the song Moves like Jagger mine, it belongs to Maroon 5.

**Announcement:** I'll be posting a very new story next, next week (in two weeks), also a COD one. The pairing will be GhostxSoap and PricexSoap. I'm still working on it.

**A/N**: I just couldn't take my mind off Roach seducing Soap while singing and dancing 'Moves like Jagger'. This story turned out shorter than originally thought but I hope its okay. No lemons in this one. And also Roach is drunk, this will be the reason for his childish thinking and over jealousy.

* * *

_Chapter five: Extra - Imagination_

"Ok, Roach you're last." Ghost said as he scribbled on a piece of paper. He was holding the pen like a kid that just started writing. How pathetic. He was sitting next to Captain in the juries' table that we've made. Both of them were whispering and giggling to each other like some girls. Damn! That Ghost sure got luck being able to sit beside him. That should have been my spot. I'll show you, Ghost. I'm gonna steal the Captain away from your fingers after my performance!

"So what are you going to do?" The Captain asked with a smile while leaning back on his chair, seemingly relaxed about everything.

I stood on the stage that we've also made. I could already see Ghost's annoying smirk behind his dumb ugly mask. "I going to fucking sing Moves like Jagger!" I said out loud with confidence.

The others clapped their hands and laughed at me, they thought I'm too drunk to even sing properly. Stupid Worm, stupid Meat, stupid Archer and everyone else except Captain. Because Captain seems interested about my pick, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. And made a cute smile. Fuck, my heart just skipped a beat!

Ghost gave me the thumbs up to start. I was kind of getting nervous. I cleared my throat. There was no music or what so ever to support my singing. But I could clearly hear the tune playing inside my head like there were headphones plugged into my ears. I started whistling the intro, swinging my hips with the tact and tapped my feet in sync with the drums.

My body just started to move on its own as I sang the first verse. I moved around from one corner to the other of the small stage we've built. Eyes kept following me wherever I went.

_ '...And it goes like this' _

I jumped off the stage and headed straight for the juries' table where the Captain was seated.

_ 'Take me by the tongue and I'll show you' _

I took hold of Captain's head and kissed him. Everyone was gawking at me. And that stupid look on Ghost became more stupid.

_ 'Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you." _

I smirked and closed my eyes. I continued to kiss the Captain and then inserted my tongue, it tasted like alcohol, of course it would be. I moved my tongue inside of him. There was no resistance at all. This just encouraged me to keep on going. I ended our kiss and continued to sing.

_ All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger... _

The lyrics that came out was more of a whisper than singing. As I said it to the Captain's ear quietly, as if it were a secret. I backed away. Going back to the stage were I was supposed to be.

I continued to sing and dance the whole song through, only this time I was focusing the entire time at the Captain. I moved gracefully and seductively. Trying to capture the Captain's attention more than usual. His eyes were staring at me and he had this smirk on his face. It kind of turned me on a bit.

Before I knew it the song ended and everyone clapped their hands halfheartedly. And as it seemed, the entire time I was imagining it. As I was still sitting on the audience's seat. Watching Archer on stage bowing and saying thanks. It was probably because his singing was so bad that my brain just had to escape reality.

Well, as it was finally my turn, I wasn't able to use my seducing skills. It was much harder than I thought to sing and dance at the same time while being drunk, I completely forgot about it.

* * *

**A/N2:** So that was it, the final last chapter of this story. Thank you for reading and for all the reviews, follows and favorites!

I'm going to go and enjoy the carnival, so see you guys on the 27th of February. (*whispers* Its a Friday.)


End file.
